society_of_unexplained_phenomenafandomcom-20200213-history
Xander Rothwell
Xander Rothwell was born eldest (by just a minute) over his sister Ezra, and years older than his little brother Teddy. He was also born with a defect, some true trick of divine design, his soul was only half a soul. All throughout his life he was the temporary home to countless spirits and lesser ghosts, making him seem an exciting and many-minded child. The demons attracted to Xander, had also been attracted to the foetus that came to be Jimmy. It's Xander's soulless fault that Jimmy was fathered by a demon. Then Lilith came along. That's when the nightmares started. When the demon made him start hurting himself. It called itself Lilith, as all demons think themselves grand, and it got off on his pain, on his punishment, on the way his parents looked at him and judged him, and took him to a psychiatrist. No matter the number of pills, no matter how sick they made him, his parents made him take them. It only made it worse. Before Lilith, and even a few years into her possession, Ezra still talked to Xander. But she gave up eventually. He was too aggressive, too moody, too violent. Then it all got worse. Daddy's Dead When his parents died in that fateful car crash, he inherited a third of the billion dollar family fortune, and his ticket out. He wasted no time in booking a flight to Europe, he didn't care where at. He left, and it made it slightly easier. Lilith didn't always inhabit him, in fact she was only there maybe once a month, or every two, but other things came and went. And Lilith marked him, every spirit, every ghost, every demon knew he belonged to her. So he ran. Never made close friends with anyone. Just kept moving, kept hurting. The demons that took his body got him pierced, got him tattooed. Lasting reminders that they were there. Hundreds of little signs claiming space. He grew gaunt, he had a hard time eating, but not a hard time getting around. He slept with hundreds of people on his journies, most of the time not by his own choice. These ephemeral things within him wanted the pleasures of the flesh, pain, the satiation of a good meal. If he hadn't inherited a third of a billion dollars, he would have gone broke. There She Is Then she found him. Ezra, out of the blue, with a bald head, and a hundred times more rugged than she had been before. She told him that their lives could be all right, that there was a family waiting, the two of them and Teddy. He tried to explain to her about the demons, the spirits. The tragedy is that she might have even believed him, if she hadn't already thought he was insane. So they went home, and Ezra ran off and died, leaving Xander alone, trying to connect with Teddy, and finding no purchase. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Hunters Category:Accord II